


[PODFIC of] Battle Tutu by TheLadySyko

by CheyanneChika



Series: Take your Daughter to Work Day, the Podfic Version [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Eleanor Camacho, Deadpool's van has a flaming velociraptor on the side, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Good Parent Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Step-parent Peter Parker, Wolverine does not wear panties, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Author's Summary:sequel to take your daughter to work day!Deadpool and Spiderman fight zombies in New York. Ellie helps, even though she's not supposed to.Battle tutu engaged!!





	[PODFIC of] Battle Tutu by TheLadySyko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Tutu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888808) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



Hey everybody, I am sorry this took so dang long, but here it is.

You can download here on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7zq0jvQpQt9SmE0U0FoOVFDYzg/view?usp=sharing)

Thanks for listening and let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
